


Merecot's Feelings

by Shazzeasa



Category: The Queens of Renthia Series - Sarah Beth Durst
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Undrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazzeasa/pseuds/Shazzeasa
Summary: A drabble based on Merecot's thoughts before she made the decision to leave the academy.





	Merecot's Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to read the other books in the series but I shipped this pairing so hard in the first book and was disappointed that Merecot left the book so early so I wanted to write something for them because I was surprised that this pairing wasn't that popular. First time writing a drabble but that was the only thing I could think of.

It was over.  


She had been caught and they had given her the punishments that she had predicted: waste another two years of life or leave.  


She had decided long ago that if she was caught, she would choose the latter and yet she couldn’t help but be tempted by the former. Sure, it would mean that she would be spending another two years learning useless information but at least she would get more time with Daleina. That time was precious to Merecot. It was the time where she could be herself without being judged by nobodies who could do little more than light three candles.  


But, no. She had already spent two years of her life here in vain; she refused to spend another two.  


This place had been wrong for her and she had known that from the first day where all she had done was learn about the history of the world and hide from a wolf and a girl with no more power in her fingers than a pumpkin had in its’ roots.  


She knew this place had been wrong for her but it wasn’t right for Daleina either. Daleina may not have much power when it comes to spirits but she had the smarts to make up for that. She worked harder had ever known and was more determined than anyone Merecot had ever known. Even at such a pointless subject such as history! This become evident before even the first week at the academy was over and soon Merecot caught herself admiring the young girl and that admiration had slowly formed into a different emotion during the past couple of years.  


Yet this effort would not be taken into account by the champions and Daleina was too trusting. That’s why Merecot had taken advantage of her and used her work for her own benefit. And, yet, Daleina didn’t even blame her and just looked at her sorrowfully as they walked back to their dorms and tried to convince her to stay.  


It was a shame: she had wanted to tell Daleina of her feelings during this year but now there was no point; they’d never see each other again, after all.  


But maybe she could still do something to make her happy. She may not be able to have a kiss but she could have a hug.


End file.
